Lev Kravchenko
'Lev Kravchenko '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and a minor antagonist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''He was Nikita Dragovich's second in command and he was the reason why the SOG was deployed in Vietnam. History Background Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: Black Ops II With his long time mentor and friend now dead, Kravchenko no longer had an immediate superior to hold his leash and became a mad dog on the loose. He remained in the Soviet army, but became disillusioned with the USSR and came to believe that the Soviet Union was dying out. Being a power driven opportunist like Dragovich before him, Kravchenko sought to obtain as much wealth as he could before his country eventually collapsed around him. He took advantage of his position in the military and began selling Soviet weaponry and other armaments on the black market. One of his most prominent and wealthy clients was none other than Raul Menendez, a Nicuragen crime lord who ran a powerful drug cartel. After Woods managed to escape Vietnamese imprisonment, his survival shed light to the CIA that Kravchenko was still alive. However, their focus shifted to eliminating Menendez and his operations against the United States government. Conducting an operation in Angola in 1986, Mason found Menendez conversing with Kravchenko via radio, revealing their partnership. Kravchenko had been stationed in Afghanistan assisting in the Soviet invasion of the country for the past few years, and had apparently been charged with hunting down and eliminating Mujahideen compounds around the country. It wasn't until two months later that Woods and Mason would actually see to travel to Afghanistan and investigate the connection to Menendez. While Woods, Mason, Jason Hudson and Tian Zhao are present in a Mujahideen compound to meet with the insurgent leader, Mullah Rahmaan, Kravchenko leads a Soviet assault on the base to wipe out the fighters in the local area. Commanding the battle from within a large tank and favoring the use of brute force and superior numbers to overwhelm his opponents, Kravchenko eventully takes to the front lines when his forces began to lose ground due to the efforts of the CIA operatives. The Mujahideen lead a suicidal barrage on horse back towards the tank, which is decimated by Kravchenko's tank and several other armored vehicles. When Woods saw Mason stunned and unable to walk, he assisted Mason. The ploy grants Mason time to climb onto the tank with a mortar shell in an effort to destroy it. When Kravchenko sees his old enemy, he exits to meet Mason and punches him as he attempted to throw the mortar shell into the interior of the tank. He prepared to engage Mason in a hand to hand melee combat fight on top of the tank, but the battle was brutally short due to Kravchenko's old age slowing him down more than it had in Vietnam twenty years prior. Mason manages to stun Kravchenko with several blows to the head and quickly throw the mortar shell inside the tank, causing it to explode from within and throwing Mason and Kravchenko to the ground. His programming once again returning and demanding he kill Kravchenko, Mason began to strangle the colonel with the intent on finishing him off before Woods arrived and knocked Kravchenko out with the stock of his AK-47, capturing him for interrogation. During his imprisonment and interrogation by the Mujahideen, Hudson, Woods and Mason, he refused to disclose any information regarding his wealthy client, Menendez; after Woods promises him a quick death, Kravchenko eventually concedes by telling them that he supplied Menendez with an arsenal of weaponry. Kravchenko then ended with a smug comment suggesting that there may be a potential mole within the CIA; a notion which Hudson thinks is propesterous. The interrogation concludes with Woods executing Kravchenko and the Mujahideen betraying the CIA team as a result of the execution of Lev when Menendez caught wind of Kravchenko's fate. *'Choice 1: 'Tied to a chair in the Mujahideen compound for questioning, a vengeful Woods interrogated Kravchenko for information on Menendez, cutting his right cheek with a knife before stabbing the same knife through his right hand into the arm rest of his chair. Kravchenko gave in and told the CIA of how he sold weapons to Menendez's cartel in exchange for large sums of money. He will further imply that Menendez has connections deeper than Woods and Mason are aware, hinting that he has contacts within the CIA who operate on his payroll. Unwilling to listen to him any more, Woods draws his pistol and shoots Kravchenko in the head, executing him and finally killing the bloodthirsty colonel. *'Choice 2: '''In an alternate twist of the story, Mason can execute Kravchenko in the same way if the player refuses or fails to resist the number programming demanding that he kill Kravchenko during the interrogation. However, if the player lets Mason kill Kravchenko, Mason and Woods will not learn about the potential mole in the CIA. This will affect the player's storyline later down the line but Kravchenko's death itself will have no major reprucussions. Personality Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Call of Duty Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Fictional Military Members Category:Fictional Deceased Category:Fictional Right Hand